Thou art mine, knight
by lil-cherry-wolf
Summary: Sakura and Syoaran are in bliss and even Meilin didn't mind. Though fear suddenly overpowers the magical world as Syoaran's father returns. The humiliation of his father's meeting with Fujitaka was devouring him. How could he become Sakura's knight? R
1. Woken from the dead

**Author's note:** This is very hard for me. I have discontinued all my other fan fiction, and written a new one. Again. Sorry people, I am not an aspiring writer, but I do try. However, it is very hard to continue, without any support, so I will try an improve my other fan fiction as well as this. If anyone even cares. Never theless, I hope you do love this story, because unlike my other fan fiction it is very well planned. I have tried my best, .. hope that's just enough!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sakura. I am stupid. I can't own anything!  
**Summary:** Peace have finally returned to the lives of the people in Tomoeda. Flowers bloom as they always do and everything was beautiful. Sakura and Syoaran are in bliss and even Meilin didn't mind. She was happy too. Though fear suddenly overpowers the magical world as Syoaran's father returns. The humiliation of his father meeting with Fujitaka was devouring him. How could he become her knight?

**

* * *

**

**Thou art mine, knight  
**Chapter 1: Woken from the dead

The frozen window, squeaked as she opened it to the breeze. She climbed back down the chair behind the desk. The birds were chirping to a blissful tune on the Cherry blossom tree. She sat back to her seat, waiting. She had pile of papers all over her desk. Some were notes from her English teacher, some her history teacher, but mostly work from.. maths. She asked for the extra work to improve her maths skills, but funnily enough, she had never finished any of it. Numbers simply confused her and takes too much space in her brain from her life. So she decided to take one day to do all the work, but so far book had been staring at her, and no work was being done.

She sighs and tapped her pencil on her desk and bites her nails with her teeth. She was still staring out the window. She was waiting. There was snoring from behind her. Sakura squinted her eyes, wishing that it's not what she thought, before turning her back to her bed. Her theory was true. Kero had eaten the last cookie she had baked this morning for Meilin. The tupperware was clean. Not a single crumble was wasted.

Sakura felt like screaming, but the way Kero slept, calmed her from this outrage. He did look innocent with his over-bloated stomach pointing to the ceiling and the way his tiny arms and feet spread across the bed, in exhaustion. Coincidently, he muttered some words of revenge to his dear friends, Suppi, as he slept. This made Sakura giggle, remembering that it had only been yesterday since Eriol came back. She wondered if there was some kind of connection between Meilin's departure and Eriol's arrival. It was too much of a coincident.

"So, what are you thinking?" A boy muttered from behind the window.

Sakura giggled even more and looked back towards him, with her head tilted to the right. "You, of course.." She stated with red flashes on her cheeks.

The boy smiled and placed a note on her desk. "So.. how's your family doing?" He suddenly asked, folding his legs on the tree branch. He was wearing his casual pink shirt that Meilin bought yesterday with his dark green khaki pants.

"Crap.." She uttered, grabbing a pillow to her chest. "..Farther haven't called me in two weeks, now and brother and I are really worried..." She continued, falling to her bed. "what if something happens to him." Sakura sighed sinking her face to her pillow.

Syoaran pretended not to listen to her anguish and played around with the birds around the tree. A yellow bird landed on top of his fingers. It pecked him, but to Syoaran, it only only felt like tickle. "Look..a yellow bird, beautiful, huh?" He asked, showing his white polished teeth.

"Syoaran...are you even listening?" Sakura moaned, throwing the pillow to the window. It hit splat onto Syoaran's face, making the bird fly away.

"Kinomoto!" Syoaran screamed and shot the pillow back to the wide opened mouth of Sakura. Her last name had trigger an emotion inside of her and caused her to turn her back towards the boy. She couldn't believe that he had just called her by her last name, after they specifically decided not to. Syoaran grinned childishly from behind and apologised.

Sakura turned halfway, exactly 45 degrees in Syoaran's eyes and stuck her tongue out to the side. He had to admit to himself that having a girlfriend as cute and childish as Sakura was satisfying. She didn't expect much from him, but just the pleasure to meet and able to talk was enough. This made his life full of joy and meaningful. He felt proud of himself, in front of his family... her family.

The door knob moved and a tall, dark handsome figure enters into the room. He looks to the window and stared intently towards the cherry blossom tree, but there was nothing, but some birds flying around the tree.A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head. Normally, she was prepared of such events, but this time he took her by surprise. She had to change her tactics, next time. Though she didn't like her brother snooping around her room, but just telling him that, would not solve this dilemma. He was too stubborn.

Still dazing, Touya shook his headand shoved a letter on top of the yellow-coated creature, sleeping on Sakura's bed.

"This is for you.." The man said as another sweat drop appeared on his forehead, whilst watching the letter hover up and down with Kero's breath.

"Hoe-e..Arigatou, Oni-chan." Sakura thanked, quickly grabbing the letter from Kero, not wanting to get bitten, as it once happened before.

Her brother nodded and merely left with a instant glance to the window once again. A sigh was released from below the window, calling for Sakura. Sakura automatically ran to climb on her desk and looked down the window. She smiled as she saw Syoaran desperately holding the trunk of the tree. He was nearly falling.

"I'll- b-be... back" He said, stressing through his chest and jumped down to the ground. Luckily he landed like cat and fell straight on his feet.

Sakura sat back to her chair in relief. She was happy now and was finally able to concentrate to her studies. She took out a pencil from her cup on the side of her desk and began to scribble solution to her first mathematical problem. Then came the algebra and she felt her head was being ripped by letter x and a... c and b.. a, b ,c y, x.. who cares? She thought, banging her head to the sheets of papers.

Meanwhile, Syoaran was already greeted by Wei at home. He ran straight to kitchen, looking for some food. Meilin had left some meatball soup for him to feast, before she had left for Tomoyo's place. She had been very encouraging to Syoaran, these few days and sometimes even grew a glint of guilt within him, after all they were cousins, childhood friends and even ex-fiancees to each other.

Wei grins at his young master, who was trying to open the fire below the soup pot. "The young mistress is leaving this evening.. will you be coming?" He asked, standing perfectly straight to the grown boy. He was always in perfect form when meeting with Syoaran and always felt it to be his duty, to do so.

"Of course-I will..." He replied, almost whispering. "After all, we are family.." He continued, stirring the soup with an enlarged spoon.

Wei nodded. " .. and oh yes, Mr Hiiragizawa, wishes to meet you this evening as well.. He sounded very urgent" He informed, just before leaving the kitchen.

"Tell him, I'm busy.. I have to send my cousin to the airport!" He exclaimed, with his hands still stirring the pot. Wei was silent. "Wei.. do you hear me?"

"No you won't!" The butler suddenly stated, through his angry eyes. Syoaran blinked, in surprise. "... you will come and come honourably, understand?" The man commanded, walking behind Syoaran, to the drawers filled with cutlery. "Besides.. this also concerns concerns your family.." He claims, feeling the cold surface of different cutlery steel.

Syoaran smirked, ".. and if I don't come?" he asked, in a defiant tone.

"Then, you shall pay the consequences!"Wei screamed, aiming a kitchen knife, just next to his head. It was embedded to the wall, but Syoaran merely glimpse at it with a calm expression.

"What's so important that-"

"It's about your farther.. he has returned." Syoaran's eyes widen, as he turned to face his oblivious butler.

".. oh what happened?" Wei abruptly said, in the middle of his traumatic attack.

Syoaran chuckled, looking a his funny expression and turned back back to the cooked soup. The aroma was perfect and filled the kitchen with it's delicious scent. "Wei, please tell Mr.Hiiragizawa, that I will come this evening, after all.."

"But master, Meilin..."

"Please, Wei... please" He pleaded.

Beep.. A message. A message.  
"Hoe-e.." Sakura rubbed her facials with the palm of her sweaty hands. She had been sleeping for thepass few hours and it was already 6:00 PM from her watch. She yawned furiously and quickly searched for the tiny voice from her phone. A message. A message. The voice kept repeating.

Finally, she found it hidden underneath her bed. Apparently there were already 5 messages since she had gone to sleep. She giggled, finding that it was all from her dear friend, Tomoyo Daiduoji. Sakura wondered what was so important that she made such a display.

First message. 20/08/2004. 2:06 PM. Purple girl.  
Sakura.. it's me. I thought you were coming over today? I'll be waiting with Meilin.

Second message. 20/08/2004. 2:56 PM. Purple girl.  
We're baking cake. It's ashame that you're not coming. I phoned your house and he says that you're studying?.. where are you really? Call me.

Third message. 20/08/2004. 3:45 PM. Purple girl.  
I came over your house, but no one answered. Where are you? I'll be coming again, soon... Meilin's flight is at 7:00 PM. Are you sure you're okay?

Fourth message. 20/08/2004. 3:50 PM. Purple girl.  
And oh yes.. I left some of the cake that made today. I hope you like it! It's delicious. Be sure to come, today.. okay?

Fifth message. 20/08/2004, 5:00 PM. Purple girl.  
Where are you? We are leaving now, to the airport. Please, be there... and please bring Syoaran with you. Miss You.

Sakura almost fell as she read the last two messages again. She had forgotten that it was Meilin departure today and that the cookies she baked were actually for Meilin. She quickly scattered in her cupboard, to find her coat and left her bedroom to the staircase. She heard a munching from the living room and saw a greedy little creature, slobbering over a giant piece of cake. Some of the cake, huh? Sakura thought, sweat dropping.

He was wiping the smudges around his mouth with his naked hand and licked it back with his tongue."Yo, where are you going?" Kero asks, as though he finally realised Sakura's existence over the cake.

"I'm going to the airport!" She exclaimed, running out of the opened door and to the open road.

At the airport, the air wasstiff and full of people. All from various countries. They queued up in front of the different counters with their large suitcases and swelled bags. Meilin's process was the easiest, as she went back to Hong Kong on her own and there weren't that many bags that she carried. She tried to smile as she reached the counter and politely finished everything that she started. It was she, who wanted to go back, so she will go back. Syoaran is finally free. She thought, walking back to her group of friends.

As she arrived in front of them, she looked left and right, but there was no sign of him.. nor her. She sighed. The others stayed silent. They understood. Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo were there. Sakura and Syoaran were incredibly rude for not being here with Meilin. Who knows when she'll come back again. Maybe never. Gosh.. where is she? Tomoyo thought, leaning uncomfortably to the metal pole behind her with her hands constantly on her phone.

"Tomoyo.. it's okay. Maybe, she's busy or something!" Meilin said reassuringly, carving a smile across her face. She never wanted to bother anyone with her well-being.

"Yes, but not this busy that she forgets, her best friends!" Chiharu stated, putting her right hand on Meilin's shoulder. Yamazaki poked her slightly. "WHAT?" Chiharu screamed, obviously annoyed with all the commotion. Everything was out of place and the situation is very heart-breaking

Tomoyo looked up towards them all, obviously dumbfounded by their reaction, but then her expression changed as she saw a running figure heading towards them. "Ho... yatta! Sakura" She exclaimed, moving to the figure with her arms wide open. " I knew you'll make-" However, before she could continue, Sakura's arm had already pass her, to another.

"Meilin... Sorry I'm late!" She apologised, wrapping her arms around her. Meilin startled, but returned the hug with another. Behind them Tomoyo fell straight to floor (anime style) with tears rolling from her eyes.

Sakura turned, wondering what was behind them. "Oh, Tomoyo..I didn't notice you there. How have you been?" Sakura questioned, ignorant of what just happened.

"Sakura, never mind! Tomoyo whispered. "Anyways where were you, today?"She finally asked, pulling the strength to get back up again.

"I had a few things to sort today.. and sorry for not coming to our party, I guess what I meant to say is... " Sakura paused, looking from Tomoyo to Meilin. "I'm sorry Meilin, I have done any wrong to you... and I really like you as a friend and i-I wish it will always be that way, forever." That was her pray and Meilin agreed, with her one million dollar smile.

"Arigato" She murmured and then she left, with a single wave from behind.

Though she didn't meet the man of her dreams, yet she was happy that she will now be able to forget him. She was happy that she had made a friend, instead of an enemy. She knew that he would also be happy. They were not just friends, they were family and no could ever take that connection away from her, not even a girl. So that was enough for her.

Perhaps she would meet some else, Meilin thought as she reached her seat inside the plane. Someone better, someone who can truly care for me and she, for him. The memories of Syoaran by then will be forgotten.. yes, forgotten. A tear formed from the side of her eye, as a figure of a lady with wings waved to her from outside the circular window. Meilin knew, she had given him to the right hand. _Goodbye, Sakura please take care of Syoaran for me._

It was exactly 7:00 PM. Meilin was gone, Syoaran sat in an widely spaced living room. The sofa was very comfortable; though it annoyed him that he had to wait this long. Two hours ago, he could have the chance to meet Meilin, say good bye and even have a moment to apologise. Nevertheless, the thought of his farther return also somewhat, overpowers this feeling. His farther, the one could cause shivers in his mother and sisters' spine with even the mention of his name. He never knew the man, nor had any information about him. He was a complete stranger to his life.

A knock came from the ridiculously large door and enters an azure boy. It wasn't just his hair.. his face, his clothes and everything about him was blue. Syoaran stood up in astonishment. He never knew Eriol as this much of a fashion maniac. The boy sat in front of him, sweat dropping as a burst of laughter was released from Syoaran.

"I know in this state, I may seem very amusing to you Syoaran, but I'm afraid this is a very serious matter, because as of this moment, Little by little,I am losing my powers and I'm sure this is not one to be amused at." At that instant, Syoaran stopped silent and sat back to the sofa.

"Yes... this is not a matter to be taken lightly, but still, Idon't understand.." He replied simply.

"Then, I will explain..." He snapped his fingers and enters a winged woman, bearingthe staff of the Clow, which she handed toEriol. The woman had ruby eyes, which sparkled through the darken room. Eriol nodded as he held the staff and so she left her master, to his meeting.

As she left, Eriol automatically stood up with his eyes tightly closed, and his mouth muttering some words. The symbol appeared. The symbol of the sun and the moon. Syoaran stood up in confusion, watching the room being absorbed into void. He scanned his surrounding, but there was nothing there, but dark matter. Were they in space? He thought, trying to feel the air. No, there was no air, but he was alive. What is this magic?

Guardian of time, let there be truth, let there be light

Finally they arrived in a mysterious desert. There was a man in the middle of the desert, he digging up a hole with his bare hands. Syoaran blinked and walked nearer to the determined face. His gestures were focused onto the spot. He was searching for something below those sands. Then, a hard item hit his hand. He smiled and called upon his other comrades in his victory. One of them had brown hair and a squinted eyes; then, suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightning. There were only two people who had those squinted eyes, Takashi and Mr. Fujitaka.

"What is the meaning of this?" Syoaran looked at the man in shock,"What are we doing in this desert?"He asked, turning back to the out-of-breath Eriol. "Eriol, dai-"

"Keep watching!" Eriol demanded changing the tone of his voice, whilst hitting his staff to the sandy grounds. "there is more.."

Syoaran gulped and watched Sakura's father finish what his man found. It was a tomb made of stone. Fujitaka observed it very carefully with his studious eyes. He was surprised that it was not one that he was familiar with, nor one that he had ever heard before. The markings on the tomb was very strange. Though indeed it seemed as though it wasn't an ancient tomb, but a new one. It wasn't written in any book, or scrolls. The tomb was unknown.

"Masaka... they didn't write this in the book of the dead." One of the man complained, rubbing his hands against the surface of the tomb. "..and look... it's practically brand new!" The man added, causing the other people to touch it as well, except for Fujitaka. He felt an evil within the tomb.

"Bury it!" He commanded. "The tomb is evil.. I can feel it. The powers are great, we should not have come here.." He continued, glaring at the symbol at the two ends of the tomb. The moon and the sun.

The men gasp in horror and some even backed away slightly from the tomb, but one man retorted back with confidence. "Cut the crap, Fujitaka... how do you know, there is evil in this tomb? What? Are you so magnificent that you can hear voices... are you?"

"I don't hear them! I know that it is evil. Can't you feel, it's evil penetrating through your skin, or have fortune clouded your minds so much that you couldn't even see through the smoke? The thing inside this tomb is evil, and you know it!" Fujitaka replied, clenching his hand into a ball of fist.

The other man laughs and rubs his fingers to the hand shaped hole in the centre of of the tomb. "What fortune?"The man query. "Unless, you haven't notice Fujitaka, everything we live for is to seek fortune and this tomb will be the mother of all that fortune!" He exclaimed, grining to the side of his face as he watches his comrades in fear. "What? are you scared if I do this..." He said, placing his right hand directly into the hole. A blue light shun and an evil laugh escaped into the air. Without warning, the man hastily pulled back his hands and turns to seek Fujitaka.

"Masaka..?" Fujitaka turned to scan this unknown force, but before he realised, his comrades was dissolved into tiny specks of sand like the desert surrounding them now. The blue light that was moving, finally stopped. It stopped into a figure of a man- a Chinese warrior. The man was stood facing the vulnerable man, who glared with fiery eyes.

"Oh, what's that look for Fujitaka? No, no don't tell me. " He claimed, sneering all through the way. "You have completely lost all your magnificent sealing powers from our last battle and now you are completely vulnerable from any of my magic." He inhaled playfully, placing his hand on top of his mouth.

Syoaran, who was watching, could do no more but grit his teeth in anger. The man's action was outrages, but he was powerful. Even he could not ignore the enormous aura he felt, as that man touched the tomb. The warrior turned again into a blue light, and this time absorbed himself into Fujitaka's body. Syoaran could not bear to look any longer and closes his eyes instead, whilst hearing the cry of pain shattered into the air. He was humiliated, and to an extent, wished that warrior was not the person, whom Eriol was concerned. His farther.

The vision ended and boom. Eriol fell to the floor. Syoaran immediately snapped into reality and ran next to his side. Now, his body was translucent and gradually, he disappeared from sight. Syoaran tried feeling his body from this air it was before, but he felt nothing, but the cold surface of the floor. He scrunched his body to the floor, bowing the the great force, which is pulling the knot in his heart. Clow reed is actually gone.

A whisper. _Protect the Card Mistress, that is your destiny, my descendant.._ _This is all ask._

**Author's Note:** I have finished my first chappie.. I am happy... please be happy and press that blue button for me!


	2. To protect the truth

**Author's note:** I am continuing this story, for some reason. It makes much more sense than my previous fan-fiction, and I'm enjoying writing it more. I do hope I get more reviews, and that I am very sorry for not updating for so long. (if anyone cares). I might also be very busy for the next few weeks, but I will try though writing more of this story. I just would like to say a big.. THANK YOU_ -pats you at the back-_ to tracy-kins, who reviewed the previous chapter. I apologise that didn't get the brush metaphor, but after reading it again, I am proud to say that I do understand what you mean now. -_claps-_ and that I have adjusted the chapter slightly, so there will be less grammar mistakes. Though I still warn you, there might still be more. _Groans_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, or anything that belongs to clamp. I only my stuff and you can't have it.! -_sticks tongues-_

* * *

**Thou art mine, knight  
**To protect the truth

The night seemed to held a few weary eyes into a slumber. Tomoeda was silent. It was like curse from the black sky that everyday they would enter into that land beyond sleep. For now, only stars, drunkards and lovers ruled the night. Sakura lay restless, on top of her bed. She was eager to engulf herself into a dream. A peaceful dream. One of rabbits, birds, trees, dears and antelopes. Fairies, kings, prince and princesses. Anything, which can foist the chronic feeling she felt towards Syoalan.

Sakura was not angry. She never entirely mastered that emotion. Usually she was a very understanding person, but this time she couldn't work out the pieces to this puzzle. It was unlike Syoalan, to abandon his friends without any notice. He didn't arrive to an important night, not just for Meilin but also for himself. The more she thought about it, the more this feeling seems to build up more in her mind. She closes her eyes, trying to wash away the stains of disappointment.

A blue light shun, just a blue light. She opens her eyes again. That was strange, she thought, placing her hands on her chest. There was an unfamiliar presence disturbing her mind.

Before she realised, she could no longer sustained the weight of her eyelids and was consumed into the blue light. There stood a woman, surrounded by white flying ribbons. She was floating on the surface of a deep water. Her hair- silky black was tied behind her into a ribbon shaped with a giant ornament. Her outfit was red and eccentric. Her eyelids were painted red with two markings on her forehead. Sakura blinks as she faced her, realising that she too was floating above the blue water.

Two of the woman's ribbons approaches Sakura, but just before she could touch them, they physically grabs Sakura, holding her suspended in front of the woman. Her eyes stern, yet peaceful. A flash of memory returns to Sakura. She remembers those controlled eyes of the former evil spirit. The fortune teller of Clow's time. The one whom summoned her to Bird Street in Hong Kong. Madoushi.

Not long after, the dream ended with the sound of the midnight clock. Sakura sat on her bed and wiped her face with her dry hands. She sighed and scanned the piece of paper beside her bed. She found it slipping by the window when she came back from her journey to the airport. A note from Syoalan.

Hope to see your smile again at school tomorrow. I'll be waiting at the usual place. Meilin told me to write XXX. Do you know what that means? XXX. Syoalan.

Ding Dong. The song of the grandfather clock played into the darken room. Time had passed and was still moving. The log had dried into a black crisp half an hour ago. It is much colder now, in the darken room. Syoalan had stayed there, bowing for a long time. He was stiff and tired. He was thinking. How long has it been..? He didn't know, but he wanted to leave the room. He had to leave, there was nothing left for him here.

_Protect the Card Mistress, that is your destiny, my descendant.. This is all I ask_

Syoalan gulped, as he stood up and walked to the large door, where Eriol had entered before. He stared at the handle for a while. He didn't really want to go home. His mind was drifted to the cherry blossom, who will bear the pain of a daughter's most terrifying nightmare. He imagined a weeping Sakura in his mind, if he was to tell her about this event. He could never bear to see that image. He had vowed to protect and therefore protect her from this hideous truth, he shall.

He exits and finds himself in the middle of an alley. He turns and finds that the door had disappeared. At that moment the strong aura was also gone. There were noises from the trash nearby.

It was the squeaky voices of mice rustling through the mountain of trash. They sickened him. He squawked a disgusted tone, as the group of mice tried to chew through his black pair of trainers. The mice were everywhere in the alley, so he quickly ran to the nearest light post he found at the end of the alley. There, he wondered of the woman with ruby eyes, he saw this evening. Did she also materialise with Eriol? What about spinnel? Then, two figure approached him from the shadows of the alley. One was of a dark-winged person, and the other was like a panther, with sharp eyes. Syoalan turns to face their pale faces.

"We are here for you, young master.." They said simultaneously, bowing half-way to the ground. "Tis' our duty, as your guardian!" The woman claimed, straining her voice whilst looking to the ground.

Syoalan looked at them, in blanked face. "Master? I am your.."

"It's a request from the master himself.." She stated, expressionless.

The next morning. The bird hummed their tunes of bliss as usual. The late morning spring soothed Sakura with it's fragrance. It was like the smell of her mother's hair.She stretched her arms wide into the air, as she got out of her bed. It was 7:00 o' clock. She carefully made her bed, so that not a single crease could be found. She could hear a horrid noise from the bottom drawer of her desk. Kero looked innocent in his sleep with all his miniature items surrounding him. His bed, his tiny doll, his blanket and his little pointy hat.

Sakura's face was gleamed with happiness as she changed into her sailor top and dark blue mini-skirt. It didn't take long for her to do her hair. She kept it short just as before. She didn't want to change, as it is always takes so much time to take care of a longer hair. She quickly tied her hair into two bubbles, just before leaving her bedroom. A strange silver aura overflowed into her room, from the window just after she left. Kero eyes opens abruptly, sensing it's power. He stood facing the window to the figure of the winged man. Yue.

By this time, Sakura was already in the kitchen, making her food and lunch for the day. Her brother was reading the newspaper whilst eating the last sandwich he made on the plate. Sakura peeked from his shoulders, to see what he was reading. 'The job section.. boring!' She thought placing her pile of bread filled chocolate on top of the table. This was their lifestyles, ever since Fujitaka had gone and followed his dreams. They didn't mind, though the fact that they had to split the chores two-ways, instead of three -ways did cause a few necks to be broken these past few days.

A small piece of paper was found on the table. It had a telephone number and her Father's name written on top of it. Sakura sighed deeply, knowing that the paper was useless to them, as they hadn't receive any news from her farther for the past two days. They were worried when they realised that their calls could not even connect to his phone.

"So.." Touya spoke. "Did you read the letter..?" He acted casually, whilst one his hands reached for Sakura's plate of sandwiches.

Sakura hit his hand lightly, allowing him to recoil into a groan and a glare. Sakura eyes were also narrow. "No... why?" She asked in a weary tone.

Touya smirked and folded his newspaper. "Nevermind...I thought you would have been interested to know about Otou-san.." He replied, heading towards the doorway.

"Otou-san..?" Sakura repeated with a mouth full of food, and hastily got up, pushing Touya from the door. "Gomen-ne.. Oni-chan..." She apologised, running back up the stairs to her room. She swallowed a whole lump of bread into her throat without chewing and could feel the sore burning up in her oesophagus. She ignored this feeling, and concentrated in finding the letter, her brother gave yesterday.

There is was. Stacked on top of the note Syoalan gave during their meeting. Sakura smiled and released a slight giggle whilst opening her father's letter. Then, her expression changed to disappoint after she realised that it wasn't a letter from her farther, but her certificate for helping the orphanage. She stared at the certificate for a few seconds, allowing her disbelief to spread to the whole of her body. She moaned and ambled her way back to the kitchen, in anger like the chosen fool of April.

As she arrived, her brother was already gone, leaving only one piece of her sandwich behind. She could feel the hot air from her blood, rising to her head. She was tricked. Again. An image of Touya being hammered by plushie sledge hammer formed into her mind. Oni.. baka!

Half an hour later, she stomped her way to school. Tomoyo was already waiting near the empty window seat. Her anger faded as they greeted each other. Sakura sat next to her and converse about how to make their next mini-movie. A sweat drop appeared behind Sakura, when Tomoyo showed her, her latest designs for her costume. A slight glance was given to the empty seat behind Sakura. He hasn't yet arrive.

The door opened, revealing an exhausted Naoko into the room. Sakura finished scanning the room in disappointment, finding no sign of him anywhere. "Did you feel the earthquakes..last night?" Naoko suddenly mentioned, just before sitting in front of Tomoyo. "It was horrible.. i couldn't even sleep the entire night!" She continued, rubbing the shades of black on her eyes.

Tomoyo and Sakura leaned to their desk in interest. "Earthquake..? I didn't feel anything. Are you sure.?" Tomoyo questioned, with right hand on her chin.

"Of course... What..didn't you guys feel it?" She asked, watching their blank faces shaking from left to right. ".. what do you think it's suppose to mean...?" She thought aloud.

"I'll tell you what it means!" A boy voiced from the desk beside Naoko, apparently listening to their conversation. He got up and abruptly tapped Tomoyo's desk with his hands. "It means.. the house of the great Sorcerer has finally arrived." He said, folding his arms, whilst nodding his head. So confident of his answer. That's Takashi alright..

A young girl stood beside him, with her hands on both sides of her hip."Takashi, what are you doing.. feeding nonsense again!" She whined.

"Chiharu.. don't bother me! I'm telling them a very important story!" He said, ignoring her annoying tone. "So.. where was I.? Oh yes.. the Great Sorcerer!" He continued, lowering head to the group of girls, who have been watching the adorable fight.

"The Great Sorcerer is a Chinese.. warrior. Believe it or not.. he was the emperor of this unknown kingdom of monsters and strange magic. It is mentioned that once he powers was sealed by the a very powerful magician and his entire kingdom was buried into the earth's core,but once the seal is broken.. an earthquake will release his kingdom from the depth of the earth's core and from there he will begin his hunt to build his kingdom once again."

"Hoe..." Sakura expressed, obviously believing his words. "Why was he sealed..? Was he bad or something?" She asked.

"I think he was more that bad. He wanted to consume the entire earth in darkness, so that he could gain.." His voice trailed for a moment as he noticed the blazing Chiharu beside him."..control over everyone's soul." He tried to budge a fake smile from the side of his cheeks. "HI.. Chiharu? How are you? Seen any good movies, lately?" He tried conversing in a casual manner.

His act was too late. By this time, Chiharu had snapped. She couldn't stand being ignored, especially not from Takashi. Her face had turned into a bright red, cherry colour. Her arms were now folded in front of her chest and her eyes were closed. She tapped her feet into a supersonic tune. She gave her look of death as she opens her eyes to face Takashi. Her eyes were fired. A sweat drop appeared from behind Takashi.

"Now now.. remember to breath!" He suggested, raising two hands in front of Chiharu.

Without warning, a bruise had risen from Takashi's head. It flashed with shades of red, as Chiharu removed her clenched fist from his head. She stomped back to her seat, leaving a pleading, crying Takashi behind (anime style).

The others managed to giggle hysterically, just before the teacher's arrival into the room. Sakura peeked from her seat to the teacher, and found a grave looking Syoalan, entering the classroom at the nick of time. She carved a wider smile, knowing that she was not disappointed again, though a slight tingle of curiosity did peep into her mind. It was the smile he gave when passing her seat. They were filled with more solace than ever. Though she felt excited that their eyes met for a second, but an unwelcome feeling seem to be building between them.

During the entire lesson, Syoalan felt anxious. Apart of him felt like telling her, but he knew now was not the time, after his teacher had confronted him in class several times. Though he still couldn't stop imagining that picture in his head. A picture of her falling to her knees, weeping. In his dreams, he tried comforting her in her woes, but all that he was given were dried tears, damping his empty hands. So there after, he swore to never speak of it in front of her. Perhaps not all of it, but half.

Break and lessons came and went in an instant. Syoalan practically forgot what time it was and dozed off into his own world, just before the bell rang for lunchtime. The others were leaving. He saw Sakura looking at him, whilst being pulled by Chiharu to the door. He merely waved and off she went. He knew she was waiting for him, but for some reason he wasn't yet prepared. He still needed time.

Not long after lunch. They came back into the classroom again and so the school ends with another ring of the bell. He sniffs the air, heaving the courage to put a smile back on his face and walks next to Sakura's desk. She carefully picks her books from her desk and looks from Syoalan to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo..I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Her voice was sweet.

Tomoyo sighed with glance of Syoalan's face and Sakura's sincere expression. "Okay.. I'll see you.!" A beat skipped into Syoalan's heart. He consciously wanted to ask Tomoyo to return and walk with them, but not long after, she was already gone, leaving only them two in the classroom.

Sakura gleamed her most charming smile, "Shall.. we?" Syoalan nodded.

The journey from school was as lively as the conversation between the penguin statues at the park. It was apparent that both of them had been meaning to say something, but every time the other tries to speak, they held back with a glimpse of the other. Finally as they arrive to the bridge, Sakura had the courage to speak.

"Wait.. Syoalan-kun.." She called from behind. "Is there something wrong.? Did I do something wrong..?" She asked, stopping mid-way on the bridge.

Syoalan, who stopped at the end of the bridge sighs and turns. He gulps as he looks at Sakura's innocent and confused face. "Sakura I- I need t-to tell you something.." He stutters, placing one hand to his stomach and the other on top of it.

The wind blew one sharp blow. Sakura took one step forward. "What-ahhh..." Before she knew, a black hole grew from her feet and swallowed her with force. In the nick of time, she managed to grip the edge of the hole to the surface of the bridge. Syoalan hesitates for a second, until he heard the distinct cry of Sakura from the hole. He screams her name and runs towards the Sakura.

Sakura was hovering on the at the edge of the dark hole with only one hand as her saviour. What is this darkness? Syoalan thought, trying to overcome the gravitational pull of the hole on Sakura's body. Sakura moaned, feeling her body, somewhat stretched from the two forces acting on her. She felt like spaghetti. She closes her eyes and held her other hand to Syoalan's hand. _Float.. please..come to my aid_, she thought sustaining the pain.

Straightaway, through a magical wind, a glowing ball appeared from below her and brought her safely outside the hole. Syoalan looked in surprise until he realised that Sakura was actually floating on top of the ball. As she landed, the ball returned to it's original form of a card and flew to the palm of her hand. Sakura didn't realise that she had that power. She never knew that she could call upon the cards by thought, without the sealing key. However this was definitely not a discovery of victory. She was almost swallowed into darkness. How could that possibly happen?

Before she could speak, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her at that moment. Syoalan whispered a few words of comfort into her ears and rested his head next to her head, with hes eyes closed. Sakura smiled, and puts her arms as around him as well, towards his back. She too, was glad that she was safe. For a few second being close to doom, she was relief, but wondered what really happened?

Once, they released each other, Sakura turned back to the hole. It was gone. She kneels down to where it was previously. "What do you think happened..?"

"I don't know" Syoalan lied. He knew exactly what happened from Nakuru (Spelling?). He knew that this was his father doings. However, he couldn't possibly tell her. He couldn't possibly tell her that his father was the possessor of the adamant sorcerer soul, who once ruled the Kingdom of Illusion. The power hungry man, who is seeking revenge for over 200 years of loneliness.

Two figure mused from behind them. They stood behind the shadows of the trees, eyeing every movements. One was a large black panther, resting on the tree branch. The other was a woman with scarlet hair and strange red robes. The woman was giggling hysterically at the two, whilst the panther seemed bored and was distracting himself, by crushing the tiny insects with his paw.

"How boring.. I can't believe you can find amusement in such event. Pathetic. Beside my dear Ruby, our plan failed.. she is still alive." He stated plainly.

Ruby faced the panther with a smirk, "On the contrary, spinny.. we have indeed fulfil the master's need..." She claimed, "Next step.. the boy!" Her voice flatten as they felt another presence on the tree.

"Oh how good of you to join us, Yue.." Suppi greeted, as a silvery winged man and a lion-like creature flew to the nearest branch. ".. and you two Cerberus!" He said in a more rasping voice, watching Cerberus's face scrunch and his teeth clamped tightly together.

"What are you to up to.? Explain!" Kero commanded, with his body low, as though he was ready to attack.

"dear, dear.. what did we do to deserve such manner.." Spinnel playfully shook his head, from left to right. "Come, now my friend.. our master is waiting." They sneered and flew.

Yue and Cerberus watched their shadows disappear, in disgust. They were born rivals of one another. Though they were both made of the same base; Yue and Ruby, Kero and Spinnel, however, they both deeply resented one another. Yue resented the fact that Ruby was a replacement of himself and Cerberus, resented spinnel, simply out of pure rudeness. Nevertheless, usually their arguments was on the notion of mere annoyance of the other's present, but this time, a different tone came into their minds.

Cerberus felt an unwelcome feeling, brewing in his stomach. "What do you think?" He asked to his partner.

"They are not trustworthy, we should be careful and protect the mistress" He stated simply, looking at the young girl and boy who was still talking on the bridge. Cerberus nodded.

"Syoaran-kun.. you can stop touching me now!" Sakura screamed from afar.

"I knew it! That pervert!" Cerberusuttered. "We're coming.. mistress!" Cerberus yelled, and off the two left to her aid.

* * *

Author's note: Yatta! -_Jumps and goes insane- _I am the mother! ohYAAA>>>>>>> HAAHAHAAH 


End file.
